RANDOM
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: cuma ff gaje untuk merayakan #yutaharemdays #yutaukedays


**Random  
**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : suka-suka kalian lah

#yutaharemdays #yutaukedays #yutaukesejutaumat #yutasalomeh #yutauntuksemua

…

Ini semua berawal dari keteledoran mereka saat menjalankan kewajiban bagi seluruh makhluk di bumi ini, yaitu tidur. Tapi bedanya, karena mereka semua ini cakep-cakep dan kinclong, ya author naikin dikit lah ya pangkatnya jadi tidur ganteng. Mereka mah ganteng-genteng begitu kalau udah nganggur juga kerjaannya ngorok semua, yang paling parah sih si Donghyuk sama Johnny tuh anjay banget kalau udah ngorok, Irene noona yang ada di dorm sebelah aja sampai gedor-gedor pintu saking kencengnya. Kan lumayan gitu dilabrak sama kakak cantik.

Mereka cuma heran aja, kenapa Lee Sooman jadi baik banget setelah lihatin tampang mereka yang kebetulan waktu itu lagi lempeng banget mana pada tepar semua lagi. Apa ini semua karena Lee Sooman kena genjutsu Sasuke? Apa karena semalam saat menonton anime Naruto, mereka mengejek ekspresi Sasuke yang datar kayak papan cucian itu? Gak mungkin kan? Masak iya karmanya yang berasa agak enak datang secepat ini. Masak iya karakter kartun yang mukanya sebelas duabelas sama Taeyong itu bisa keluar dari TV. Bisa kalah ganteng kan mereka nanti. Eh bukan, ah salah lagi kan.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan para member NCT kita yang cakepnya gak tertolong ini? Oh author lupa, sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang cantik sih, lebih cantik dari author malah -_- Ah sial kan saya jadi baper :V

Mereka bertujuh belas menatap hamparan laut dengan pandangan takjub. Mereka gak norak ya, masak iya orang ganteng norak, gak mungkin lah. Salahkan saja Kanjeng Nyai Sooman yang agungnya bahkan melebihi Agung Herkules. Salahkan saja orang tua yang ditaksir Sooyoung noona itu tidak pernah mau memberikan mereka liburan seperti ini. Iya mereka sekarang lagi liburan loh, enggak ada yang mau ikut gitu? Siapa tahu aja kalian bisa ngintipin mereka lagi boker kan lumayan banget tuh, apalagi mereka semua kecenya ajip banget tuh kan asoy. Kapan lagi kalaian bisa lihat cowok boker? Kalau saya mah hayok aja kan lumayan sambil liatin kuning-kuning berkembang.

Eh? Emang kapan mereka pernah liburan ya? Yang ke Hawaii kemarin? Halah itumah bukan liburan namanya , orang mereka juga di suruh ini itu sama Lee Sooman. Sama aja bohong kan? Untung banget mereka gak disuruh Lee Sooman buat ngangkatin bata yang ada di pojokan hotel waktu itu, udah sujud syukur banget mereka nasibnya enggak sengenes EXO sunbae yang disuruh ngadukin pasir sama mas-mas bule. Eh? Emang mereka apaan? Orang idol ganteng kece begini masak iya disamain sama kuli? Mau ditaruh mana nanti muka ganteng mereka? Ketek? Oke, karena mereka idol ganteng yang kecenya gak tertolong juga. Biar lebih berkelas dikit lah ya agak elegan dikit gitu, maka kata _ketek_ kita ganti saja dengan _aksila_ toh artinya juga sama.

TAPI APA INI? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa berada di pantai seperti ini? Ya nggak tiba-tiba juga sih, mereka aja yang ogebnya lagi kumat sampai lupa mereka di kasih liburan di pantai daerah mana.

Jangan bilang mereka di Bali? Tapi kalau ini Bali kenapa tidak ada pura? Dan tidak ada _sumur_ nya? Di Bali banyak _sumur_ nya juga kan? Ngomong-ngomong dimana sumurnya? Mereka kan juga mau cuci mata. Masak iya mereka disuruh menatap hamparan laut polos tanda adanya sedikit sentuhan berupa perempuan berbeha ria atau laki-laki berkolor ijo. Eh tapi untung banget di sini ada beberapa cowok cantik yang bahkan kecantikannya bisa nandingi ratu Elsa. Elsa mah apa atuh cuma gambar, mau diajak ena juga kagak enak orang Elsa pipih gitu bentuknya 2D.

" Yes kita di Jeju yes." Si bocah yang kurang ajarnya sampai tingkat menghawatirkan tentu saja senang. Kan lumayan Donghyuk bisa pulang kampung gratisan kalau mereka beneran ada di Jeju. Memang di Bali aja yang punya sumur, di Jeju juga ada banyak loh. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jeju itu Balinya Korea. Korea Selatan loh ya bukan Korea Utara. Heran deh, kenapa gak ada Korea Tenggara? Kan bisa tuh nanti tetanggan sama Indonesia kan lumayan banget kalau oppa perform di music bank kan nanti kagak usah nonton capek-capek ngetik _ensiti siji loro pitu aku stresno kowe_ disana, kita tereak aja entar di depan muka ganteng mereka siapa tahu lebih berfaedah. Eh kok saya malah curhat ya?

Tidur sebentar pas bangunnya udah sampai Jeju? Anugrah banget, keanugrahannya itu setara sama tangan Yuta yang sekarang diciumi Donghyuk pake nafsu, jika mereka beneran ada di jeju loh ya. Belum di Jeju aja Donghyuk udah ganas banget begitu. Gimana kalau di Jeju beneran? Bisa di enaena si Yuta. Tuh kan, selain kampret bocah yang satu ini mesumnya juga gak ketulungan. Lama-lama Johnny kalah nih sama Haechan. Masak iya itu tangan si Yuta sekarang dia jilat kan enak. Eh?

Udah item, buluk, songongnya gak ketulungan, tinggi, ganteng lagi kurang apa sih si kecap malika? Kurang sih, dia kan jomblo makanya dia gangguin Yuta yang sial banget kebagian tempat berdiri tepat di samping dia, liat tuh mukanya mesum banget anjir kayak lagi minta jatah sama pacar :V Johnny mah apa atuh playboy mah kagak perlu pacar. Senggol dikit mereka semua juga klepek-klepek. Untung mah author lagi kagak mode khilaf, kalu iya mah si Johnny udah saya iket di kasur dia.

" Jangankan Jeju, pulau Yeosodo yang pernah ditinggali Seventeen sunbaenim aja kayaknya enggak. Jangan mimpi deh Hyuk. Dan satu lagi…JANGAN CIUM TANGANKU AH DASAR RABIES."

 **PLETAKKK.**

" ADUH MAAF HYUNG. NANTI DIULANGIN LAGI DEH."

" APA KAMU BILANG?"

" EH? ENGGAK. ENGGAK KOK HYUNG. HYUNG SALAH DENGER KALI HYUNG MAH SUKANYA GITU IH FITNAH BANGET NANTI TAMBAH CANTIK BARU TAHU RASA LOH."

Donghyuk mah orangnya gitu suka ngeles ya bandel banget lagi. Pernah waktu itu si Donghyuk disuruh Kanjeng Sooman garukin pantatnya, bukannya digaruk malah ditendang kan kurang ajar banget dia, tapi kalau hyung Osakanya ini udah marah mah Donghyuk cuma bisa nurut aja. Kalau dia bantah entar gak bisa manja-manja lagi dong sama Yuta, mana rela dia. Lumayan kan bisa disayang sama Yuta. Emang kapan lagi bisa modusin cowok cantik? Mumpung Taeyong lagi baik.

Jaehyun yang dari tadi emang lagi merhatiin si malika mah cuma bisa nyibir aja dalem hati. Bukan kaenapa-kenapa kok, Jaehyun cuma iri aja sama Donghyuk. Jaehyun kan juga mau dijitak sama Yuta. Jitakan Yuta tuh enak banget sumpah. Mie ayam sambalado saja lewat, sensasi jitakan Yuta itu berasa kayak makan redang. Berwarna coklat, alot dan berbumbu. Bentar, kok tadi berasa agak ambigu ya? Ah sudahlah.

Jaemin yang nggak terima hyung kesayangannya dilecehkan Donghyuk mah kagak perlu OTW lagi langsung meluk leher Yuta. Heran ya, kok Jaemin bisa lebih tinggi dari Yuta. Setahun lagi diketekin Jaemin tuh Yuta. Ah, Ten dan Taeil juga. Yang bikin heran lagi, yang mukanya cantik-cantik kok ya pada pendek semua. Kalau Doyoung mah beda lagi ya, manusia kelinci itu mah termasuk tiang tapi sayang. Kalau kata Johnny sih ya saking krempengnya itu badan jadi kayak tulang berjalan. Eh? Bukannya Renjun lebih kurus lagi ya? Heran, Renjun itu ganteng kok ya badannya tulang semua. Kurang kasih sayang Chenle nih kayaknya. Apa kurang kasih sayang saya?

" Hyung." Mereka semua menatap kearah magnae imut mereka yang wajahnya kadang cantik kadang ganteng. Heran, itu wajah apa channel TV kok ya fleksibel banget bisa berubah-ubah. Jisung bukan kamen rider ryuuki kan? Kalau iya mah mereka udah minta tanda tangan dari tadi.

" Ada apa sayang?" Ini lagi si Johnny, udah tahu Jisung masih dibawah umur masih aja dimodusin. Orang biasa sama orang yang punya bakat playboy itu beda banget ya. Buktinya Ten pernah coba modusin Taeil kok ya gak dilirik Taeil sama sekali. giliran si Johnny yang tebar pesona kok ya orang-orang pada langsung tepar semua. Buktinya itu Jisung mukanya merah banget sekarang. Tuh kan makin imut. Doyoung sama Chenle jadi merasa kalah saing deh sama Jisung. Kecuali Taeyong sih, Taeyong mah apa atuh dia cintanya cuma sama neng Yuta seorang, yang lain mah kagak dilirik sama dia apalagi Johnny. Kalau Donghyuk? Halah, kalau bocah yang satu itu sih tinggal kasih foto Mark lagi ngiler juga udah kalah.

" Kita dimana?"

Anjirr, mereka aja lupa bagaimana bisa terdampar eh bukan, liburan di tempat aneh ini. Mana bisa mereka jawab pertanyaan Jisung. Enak sih mereka lagi di pantai bisa liat cowok-cowok cantik di grub mereka pakai daleman doang. Tapi, apakah ini karma? Apa karena mereka tidak pernah mensyukuri nikmat yang Tuhan berikan? Apa karena mereka terlalu suci dan tidak punya dosa? Perasaan mereka belum pernah iya-iya sama Yuta, Ten, Taeil, Doyoung, Chenle, Jisung juga. Masak iya kena karma yang entah kenapa berasa enak bangetnya sekarang? Tolong ingetin mereka supaya beli oleh-oleh buat Lee Sooman nanti. Besok-besok lagi boleh tuh mereka pura-pura ngorok supaya di kasih jatah libur keluar negri sama Lee Sooman. Sekali-kali liat Yuta topless kan lumayan, Ten sama Taeil yang notabenya uke aja doyan liatin Yuta.

END

WKWKWKWK INI APAAN YA LORD GAJE AMAT XD ini otak kok ya makin kesini makin gak bener heran deh saya. Sebenarnya ini fic pertama aku dan ini aku ngetiknya sebelum ada Our Sweet Mochi, aku cuma ganti judulnya aja. Karena menurut aku random aku jadi gak berani update tapi dari pada berdebu T.T

Ff ini juga sebagai persembahan aku untuk projek _#yutaharemdays #yutaukedays #yutaukesejutaumat #yutasalomeh #yutauntuksemua_ setiap tanggal 26 karena Yuta ulang tahunnya di tanggal 26. Oh, jangan lupa Read and Review.


End file.
